The present invention relates to the formation of semiconductor devices. More particularly, the invention relates to the formation of semiconductor devices with gaps for reducing capacitance.
In semiconductor-based device (e.g., integrated circuits or flat panel displays) manufacturing, dual damascene structures may be used in conjunction with copper conductor material to reduce the RC delays associated with signal propagation in aluminum based materials used in previous generation technologies. In dual damascene, instead of etching the conductor material, vias, and trenches may be etched into the dielectric material and filled with copper. The excess copper may be removed by chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) leaving copper lines connected by vias for signal transmission. To reduce the RC delays even further, porous and non-porous low-k dielectric constant materials may be used. In the specification and claims low-k is defined as k<3.0.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,297,125 discloses the use of air gaps to reduce capacitance.